1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) apparatus, and particularly to a chemical mechanical polishing apparatus for controlling slurry distribution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
After semiconductor processes move into deep sub-micro region, chemical mechanical polishing has become a standard fabricated technology, which is also an indispensably primary fabricated step in dual-damascene processes. FIG. 1 shows the diagram of a conventional equipment of planet-motion mechanism. The slurry brought by an underlying pump flows through a mesh 12 having distributed function, and into the backside of polishing pad 14, then flows out of the voids of polishing pad 14, in which the slurry distribution is important to the uniform of the metal chemical mechanical polishing. Due to the fact that the mesh 12 uses uniformity shaped net as shown in FIG. 2, it is unable to arbitrarily control slurry distribution. Therefore disclosure of a mesh capable of controlling slurry distribution to increase the polishing uniformity is necessary.